fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Odan Anadoru
Odan Anadoru, now going by the name Jaakuna is a powerful Dark Mage who has lived for over 400 years thanks to the use of Living Magic. He is the founder of the Dark Guild Chaos Eye and its current Guild Master. Jaakuna was also one of the original members of the Sentinels, a secret order that his guild now wages war with. He is known everywhere for his great powers and immense skills with swords and his two Requip Armors that he acquired when he fused with the Demon Majin. Appearance Odan is a well-built man with tan skin and long hair that is combed back and goes all the way down to his waist and is tied into a long ponytail. 400 years ago his hair was a dirty blonde/brown color but currently it is a silvery grey. On his forehead and chin are black tribal markings to which he focuses his Living Magic into. The most unique feature Odan has is that he has heterochromia: Eyes with different colors. His left eye, which is artifical after losing it to a dragon back during the war against the dragons, is blue while his right eye is a golden yellow. Originally before he fused with Majin, his right eye wasl blue too. Personality History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers: Being the founder and the current Guild Master of the Chaos Eye Guild, Dark Guild that possess many powerful mages, Odan's powers surpasses all of them and some say that his mere presence when radiating his powers makes him very intimidating and strike fear in even the strongest of Mages. The fact that he was a former member of the Sentinels, an order that comprises of powerful mages whose combine strength and can take on a nation, speaks for himself of his powers. Master Swordsman: Above all of his magics and skills, Odan is a master in the art of swordsmanship. While he can still be a threat when unarhmed, Odan's mastery of the sword is capable of bringing down entire armies with relative ease. He is capable of using any type of swords, no matter their size or weight, Odan can appear to almost be dancing on the battlefield when wielding them. Even Kevin Azure, a member of the Sentinels and their greatest swordsman, has been hard pressed when facing against Odan. Keen Intellect Battle Strategist Immense Durability Immense Endurance Incredible Combatant Immense Reflexes Long Lifespan Strong Will Magical Abilities Sword Magic: Odan's most favorite type of magic, the Dark Mage has shown to be very skilled with the use of Sword Magic. His unique use of this magic is summon a random number of swords at once and spinning around him to be used for defense and offense. He also has built several lacrima-powered swords that Odan usually keeps strap to his waist and has shown to be dangerous when using them. *'Dance of Blades': This is the name used for Odan's type of Sword Magic. He summons hundreds, maybe more, swords of different shapes and sizes all around him. These swords spin at a fast rate at Odan's command, moving so fast that only glimpses of them can be seen or reflections from the blades. This offers Odan protection as the blades can protect him from most attacks, though it is probably a good chance that some get destroyed and are repalced with another sword. These dancing blades also serve for offensive purposes as well, cutting down anyone that gets to close to Odan. And of course Odan can grab any of the blades and use them for himself. It is a very dangerous style and very hard to keep up with due to the randomness of the blades due to their speed and movements. Lightning Magic Telepathy Air Magic: Another of Odan's most favorite type of magic, most of his spells revolving around this kind of magic involve the use of compressed air bullets, levitation or sometimes choking his opponents. *'Air Hammer': His most used spell, the Air Hammer is a spell that can be used for close and long range fighting. By focusing compress air around his fists Odan releases a hand size bullet of air that explodes upon impact, releasing the air in a violent explosion. When using it for close range, its similar to Crash that Gildarts uses. Odan can shoot out these air bullets using punching movements or just fire them from the palm of his hand. Odan can also increase the size of the attack but takes more time for him to do it. Amaterasu Bullet Magic Living Magic Ring Magic: Odan possesses two rings one on each hand on his index fingers. He makes very good use of these two rings and both have proven to be very effective. *'Sickle Slash': The ring on his left index finger allows Odan to slash anything his left hand touches, making it a good use for close combat. Basically the ring releases several short blades of wind that can violently leave multiple slashes on the target, either critically wounding or killing them. The ring is gold with what look like two silver swords crossing over each other in the form of an X. *''' Bubble Bomb': Odan's most favorite ring out of the two, the Bomb Bubble ring serves as his range attack. On his right index finger, Odan turns his hand into a fist while focusing on a target. Said target will be surrounded by a large see through bubble that will explode several seconds. The size of the explosion depends on how much magical energy Odan uses. The ring is silver with an orange pearl sticking out with a small black dot in it. **'Bubble Bomb Wave': A variant of the usual attack, Odan waves his right arm to the side and can engulf several targets in small bubbles at once, causing all of them to explode. This serves to attack multiple enemies or to deflect a barrage of attacks. However these smaller bubbles aren't as powerful as their larger variant. Requip: Blood Demon Armor Demon Skull Armor Equipment Lacrima Powered Swords '''Artificial Eye': Jaakuna's left eye was destroyed 400 years ago during the Dragon Civil War, where he was critically injured by a dragon and being the lone survivor of its rampage. Later on he managed to have it repalce with an artifical eye though at that time his right eye was still blue. As such when he fused with Majin and his right eye changed colors, his left artifical eye remained blue. Just like with Erza Scarlet his artificial eye gives him immunity to magic or spells related to the eye. Category:Primarch11 Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Sentinels Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Requip User Category:Chaos Eye Guild